lyricalsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Dasmia
This article is about '''Dasmia' in online song contests.'' Geography Location *Dasmia is located in the Nordican continent. *Dasmia shares its western border with and its eastern border with . Cities The 4 most populated cities (over 500.000 people) of Dasmia are: * Savoroemm (Center-of-Dasmia) is the capital and the most populated city of Dasmia. It's the cultural, political and economical center of the country. Savoroemm is also the seat of the official residencies of the Dasmian royal family. * Wilorlett (Olshaine) is the largest harbour of Dasmia. It's also an industrial city specialized in the ship-building and the oil-refining. * Dils (Cyan Coast) is a busy tourist destination. The city is famous for its luxury shops and hotels. * Ledalt (Hugavie) was an important city of the country in the past thanks to its manufacturing sector. Nowadays, Ledalt has lost its importance and has one of the highest unemployment rate of the country. Regions There are 10 regions and therefore 10 chief-towns in Dasmia. * Center-of-Dasmia is the most populated and important area of the country. * Corniella-Meloubie and Cyan Coast have beautiful landscapes. Cyan Coast is well-known for its paradise white sandy beaches, while Corniella-Meloubie is a steep maritime region filled with history. * Licomavre and Hugavie suffer from economic difficulties because of the deindustrialisation, especially Hugavie. Indeed, the economic situation is less serious in Licomavre because the region has a strong fishing industry. * Adroragne and Olshaine dominate the agricultural but also the import-export sector, notably because of their proximity to Depressive State which is the first economic parter of Dasmia. * Kayodeen (Upper and Lower) is a sparsely populated area which has wide forests. * Rosmabior is an island belonging to Dasmia since it has been conquered by the kingdom in 1797. It is one of the 10 regions of Dasmia, although it's designated as a territorial collectivity by law. Rosmabior has been given this special status in 1997 in memorial of the bicentenary of the war. History Origins Inhabited for thousands of years, Dasmia is one of the oldest countries of the Lyrical World. Legend has it that the kingdom of Dasmia was founded in 574 by the grouping of various tribes which had agreed to fuse only if they would find a chief who would suit all of them. While this appeared impossible, an unbelievably beautiful and intelligent woman named Maria managed to charm everyone and was finally chosen to be the first queen of Dasmia, thus was born the kingdom. However, Queen Maria had to choose a king, in order to lead her troops and to give birth to an heir. Every single man dreamed to be chosen but finally Maria fell in love with a beggar named Envaan who became the king afterwards. The couple had a son, named Milan, who became king in turn. Several centuries passed ; 59 monarchs have succeeded each other, external wars occured about specific territories, the dasmian territory expanded and shrank many times, internal opponents tried to create a mess within the kingdom ; but Dasmia has never surrendered and has always remained the same : an hereditary and absolute but fair monarchy. Nevertheless, Dasmia really became what it is today in the last century. Indeed, in 1906, when Queen Peonia III (1876-1955) acceded to the throne, the country started to become very strong economically. Following the steps of his mother when she died, King Colin (1909-1991) contribued to strengthen Dasmia's external relations. Last but not least, his daughter and successor, Queen Delia (1951-2015), really modernised the country notably by changing the old mentalities, she made of Dasmia one of the most tolerant and peaceful country of the Lyrical World. Lyrical War On December 7th, 2014, , , and started a war against and about anti-LGBT laws. Dasmia decided to stay neutral in this war to protect its economic interests, even if Queen Delia was bisexual. http://ovsc.proboards.com/post/416475 Queen Delia's death On January 5th, 2015, Queen Delia died of a heart attack. The dasmian population was shocked by this sudden death. JDTV decided to withdraw from the 18th edition of the Lyrical Song Contest to let time to Dasmia to mourn. http://ovsc.proboards.com/post/430055 As Queen Delia didn't have a heir, her brother, King Mavan (1960-...), has been enthroned on January 24th. http://ovsc.proboards.com/post/438555 Tommanija On March 24th, 2015, unrecognized Dasmia, and . The spokesperson of the Royal Palace immediatly reacted saying that Dasmia was fully prepared to respond in the event of an attack and to protect the two other countries implied in the case. http://ovsc.proboards.com/post/471379 The measure of Tommanija had been unanimously condemned by the Lyrical World. Later, Tommanija decided to join . However, Dasmian-Danconian diplomatic relations have not been affected by this. Rosmabior's crisis On May 10th, 2015, thousands of rosmabioran took to the streets calling for the right to vote on independence in response to the announcement of future centralist policies. Moreover, the anti-royalists took this opportunity to cast doubt the future of monarchy. During several weeks, Dasmia was kind of plunged in a mess so JDTV withdrew from the Lyrical Song Contest during two editions. http://ovsc.proboards.com/post/491786 Finally, compromises after compromises, the situation improved and calm returned in Dasmia. JDTV confirmed its comeback in the Lyrical Song Contest on July 8th. http://ovsc.proboards.com/post/521226 Transport See : Organisation of transports The most important roads are designated by the letter A with a number. There are 12 major motorways. The cities of Savoroemm and Ledalt are major crossroads. Almost all the cities are linked by railways. There are several airports in Dasmia but only the airport of Savoroemm is connected with the other countries across the world. The biggest harbour of Dasmia is Wilorlett. There are five other important harbours : Zeigency, Atruluis, Dils (in the south), Jamio and Mevesk (in the north). Wilorlett and Zeigency are in front of Depressive State while Jamio is in front of Rosmabior. Sports & Entertainments Dasmia is maybe not the sportiest country of the Lyrical World, but we can say that Sports are still a central part of Dasmian culture. Football is the most popular sport in Dasmia. The league one, dasmian championship of football, is greatly watched. The Dasmian national football team has participated in the two editions of the CFA World Cup (Winter 2015 and Spring 2015). So far, Dasmia didn't go through the group stage. Nicolas Bailey, the third manager of the team, will try to get a better result in the next World Cup. Dasmia participated in the World Games of Birsan in November 2014, in the World Games of Ickaton in April 2015 and in the World Games of Dankonía Kastalinn in July 2015. Dasmia had also confirmed for the Summer 2015 World Cup of Basketball. Dasmia was represented in the show Lyrical Big Brother by the candidate Christopher Pine. Lyrical Song Contest Entries Commentators and Spokespersons Voting history Dasmia has given the most points to... (finals only) Dasmia has recieved the most points from... (finals only) Children's Lyrical Song Contest Ezfalti-Nordican Song Contest References Category:Countries